


Did you hear that?

by spacedust719



Series: 500 word challenge [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Friendship, Other, Teasing, scared after watching a movie, scared after watching a scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Joe is a little more scared after watching Parasite than he thought he would be. His friends aren’t exactly helpful.
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Joe Mazzello & Rami Malek
Series: 500 word challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905445
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Clog Factory





	Did you hear that?

**Author's Note:**

> From a 500 word challenge. The prompt was for dialogue “did you hear that?”
> 
> Also inspired from a conversation I had with emma-and-orlando

Joe slowly looked around Ben’s flat. They had just finished watching Parasite. It was scarier than he had been led to believe. His eyes narrow, “are you sure you don’t have a basement?”

Ben huffs a laugh, “yes. I’m sure my 10th floor flat doesn’t have a basement.”

Gwil grins, looking at Ben, “it might.”

Ben glares at Gwil, “not helping.”

Rami tries not to smile, “what if there’s a secret entrance?” Gwil covers his mouth so he doesn’t laugh.

Ben sighs, “really not helpful.” Joe is still looking at Ben. He looks mildly terrified. Ben looks at him softly, “it’s just a movie.”

Joe crosses his arms, “yeah.”

“You’ve been in movies. You know they aren’t real.” Ben offers but Joe still doesn’t look convinced.

Joe says again, “yeah.”

Ben smiles slightly, “you’ve MADE movies.”

Joe pouts, but his eyes are looking down the dark hallway. “Yeah?”

Ben sighs and pushes himself up, “fine. Let’s go look for hidden entrances.” Ben looks over to Gwil and Rami, “are you two helping?”

Gwil gives Ben a mock serious look, “we’ll guard the door.” Gwil leans over and whispers to Rami. Rami starts biting his bottom lip.

Rami nods, “I’m going to start getting ready for bed. I’m really tired.”

Ben knows they are up to something. He decides to ignore it. He and Joe start looking around. They check all the cabinets in the kitchen, his bedroom, closet and under the bed, followed by the guest room then bathroom. 

While they are looking in the bathroom, Gwil stands in the doorway, “Rami’s in bed in the guest room. I’ll just share with him if that’s fine with both of you.”

Ben looks at Joe, who nods in agreement, then to Gwil, “that’s fine.” He looks over Gwil’s face to try and determine if they are still up to something. Gwil starts brushing his teeth while Ben and Joe go change.

When Ben gets done brushing and flossing, with Joe staying in the bathroom with him, they walk back to his bedroom. He’s surprised the guest room door is closed without Gwil and Rami saying goodnight.

Ben crawls into bed with Joe. Ben just watches Joe lay here, flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Ben nudges him, “are you alright?”

Joe nods slightly. There’s a soft scratching noise. Joe immediately turns to Ben, “did you hear that?”

Ben is about to say no, even though he did, but it happens again, “yes. I’m right here. Go to bed.”

There’s some more noises. Ben is almost certain he knows what it is. He’s torn on if he should say something or distract Joe. He can tell Joe’s eyes are shut. Ben is just about to say something when both his and Joe’s feet are grabbed.

Joe screams, full of horror. Ben does from being startled. Gwil and Rami laugh at the end of the bed. 

Joe throws the pillows and throws them, “fuck both of you.”

  
  
  



End file.
